emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7453 (17th March 2016)
Plot Laurel explains how she and Ashley wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet following the miscarriage. She throws Doug out when he thinks the pregnancy is a bad idea. Dan, Sandy and Bob join the stag party at The Woolpack. Bob is pleased when Ashley asks him to be his best man. Liv quizzes Gordon on Aaron's accusations. He denies it. She then quizzes him on why he hasn't been in her life for the last seven years. He explains that Sandra cut him off from her. He gives her a necklace. Chas pushes Sandra for answers. She wavers as Chas surmises that Sandra left with Liv through fear that Gordon would abuse her in the same way as Aaron. Zak and Aaron arrive at Gordon's in time for Liv to dash out after giving Gordon a bloody lip. Aaron consoles her. Charity pushes Cain for Debbie's number again. He relents and gives it to her. Andy arranges to meet Chrissie in a barn and the two are soon rolling around in the hay. Kerry and Brenda mistake Laurel's vicar for a stripper at the hen party. Sandra admits to Chas that she suspected there were times when Gordon was abusing Aaron but had no proof. She explains she found out for definite on the day Aaron left after overhearing a conversation that suggested Gordon tried to rape him again. Chas wants her to make a statement but Sandra refuses to go to the police. Doug arrives at Ashley's stag party to tell him that he knows about Laurel's pregnancy. Ashley is concerned at his exasperation over the situation. Charity gives Ross the number for Debbie. Their plan is foiled however when Cain answers the phone, announcing that he set them up by giving them his back up work number. Chas tries to persuade Sandra to make a statement to the police. Doug wins Laurel round by reading his wedding speech out through the letterbox. Andy and Chrissie agree to go on seeing each other in secret. Harriet, Kerry and Nicola take the vicar back to Victoria Cottage for drinks when they discover he doesn't usually partake in alcohol. Aaron returns Liv to Sandra. She tells them she'll make a statement to the police. As Liv returns to the car, she smiles as she touches the necklace that Gordon gave her. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Ben - Benjamin Fisher Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and private hallway *15 Rowlands Avenue - Living room *Rowlands Avenue *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Home Farm - Barn *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,300,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes